Superpowered
by Death's Desolation
Summary: Voldemort kills Harry at the Graveyard. Unfortunately for Voldemort, Harry comes back better than ever. Inspired by Kathryn518's Invincible.


**_I got the idea for this story after reading kathryn518's story Invincible. Whilst this one won't be based on image comics' Invincible, I started off using Kathryn's idea. Go check out her story, it's really good. I hope you like this._**

 ** _Superpowered_**

 ** _Chapter One_**

He was helpless. He was unable to do anything but shake angrily as he watched his worst nightmare come to life, literally. The bonds, ropes conjured by Pettigrew, quivered under his might but didn't snap.

He and Cedric Diggory had appeared in the graveyard after grabbing the Tri-Wizard Cup together; Harry himself had convinced Cedric to take the cup with him, despite the other's protests. The cup, as it turned out, had been a portkey, a trap for Harry designed by Voldemort. The two boys had found themselves in the graveyard, and Harry couldn't deny the odd sense of familiarity he felt towards it. He had hesitated, just long enough that when his scar exploded in pain he had been unable to react. He was unable to do anything even after hearing a high, raspy voice order Cedric's death.

"Kill the spare!"

A flash of light and Cedric was dead. Killed instantaneously by the unlockable curse. And it was Harry's fault. The light of the curse had broken Harry out of his seizure but it had already been too late. As he heard Pettigrew levitate him, he flicked his wand quickly, summoning the portkey to Cedric's lifeless body. Even if he wasn't out here, Cedric's body deserved not to be desecrated; as was most likely in the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Then the world had turned red, and he lost consciousness.

He had awoken tied to the gravestone, and had watched in dread as Voldemort was brought back to life, Harry's blood being used in the process. Voldemort, having finally finished a speech towards his Death Eaters, they had appeared after he had used Pettigrew's dark mark to summon them, turned towards Harry.

"And now, onto the main event!" The Dark Lord's eyes glowed with malice, his lips curling into a cruel smirk. He took long, deliberate steps towards Harry. "I would introduce you, Harry, but I am told that you are almost as famous as me nowadays." Harry stayed silent, glaring hatefully at his enemy. "The Boy… Who Lived! How one lie has fed your entire legend Harry, shall I tell what really happened all those nights ago?"

The recently reborn being turned towards his followers. "Shall I divulge how I was reduced to a mere shade? Powerless but still alive?"

"It was love!" Voldemort proclaimed, turning back to Harry briefly. "When _dear_ Lily Potter gave her life for Harry, she created the ultimate protection. Utilizing _ancient_ magic, so that I, Lord Voldemort, could not touch him." He smirked, suddenly spinning back to Harry. "But it matters not. Things have… changed!" In a quick lunge, Voldemort had raised a hand before Harry, extending a finger towards the scar. "I… can touch you… now!"

Harry screamed, his head slamming backwards towards the gravestone as pain, raw pain, racked his body. Voldemort grinned widely, one finger held lightly on Harry's thrashing head.

That's when everything changed.

One moment, Voldemort was standing before Harry, holding Harry's writhing body as the younger wizard screamed, struggling against the unyielding stone scything holding him in place.

The next Voldemort was hurled across the graveyard, along with several other Death Eaters by an explosion of force. The stone angel holding Harry had shattered, debris flying everywhere whilst Harry dropped to the ground, winded.

Silence hung heavily in the graveyard, as the remaining Death Eaters, those who had been standing far enough away, stared at Harry and their master in shock. Then, their eyes focused onto Voldemort, who all but flew upwards till he was standing, his wand held high in his hand, his face twisted into an inarticulate rage.

 _"_ _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The bolt flew across the graveyard towards Harry who looked up. As it flew the air around the curse warped and twisted, superheated as literally flames trailed after the killing curse. Everyone could feel the raw power behind the curse, and Harry could only have watched stunned as the curse flew towards him.

Harry's world faded to black as the curse struck, his body crumpling to the ground lifelessly.

OoOoOOoOoO

The world was white, a blank canvas of endlessness. Harry opened his eyes slowly, the raw blinding light of the whiteness having practically blinded him even with his eyes closed. Harry quickly realised three important things;

1\. He was dead. Voldemort had killed him and this had to be some sort of afterlife.

2\. He was naked, and this afterlife place was freezing.

3\. There was an ugly, malformed _creature._ It was curled up in a foetal position, it's unnaturally lanky limbs limp. It's skin was mostly bloody, but what wasn't was the same cold pale skin that Voldemort now had. It even had the same head shape as Voldemort.

Harry scrambled backwards, standing up. He glanced down, blushing slightly even though no-one was here; he had always been self-conscious of his body. His wish for clothes was granted as he suddenly found himself wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Now that he was clothed, he took the chance to look around. The whiteness was in the form of King's Cross; if Kings cross were immaculate, empty, and glowed white. He stared, awed by the fact that the station was clean and empty; two things he knew would never happen even if Hell and Heaven froze over. A voice interrupted him, warm and feminine.

"Welcome Harry," he spun around, fear and surprise overcoming him. "to Limbo." The woman before him was a teenager, around nineteen at most. She had silky black hair, contrasting with her chalky white skin but mixing greatly with her dark eyes. She had a familiar looking mark round her left eye and wore an ankh on a chain around her neck. Harry stumbled back, shocked at another person in his afterlife; well another person that didn't terrify upon appearance.

"W-w-who are you?" He stuttered, his nervousness overcoming him; the girl was extremely pretty.

"Who do you think I am Harry?" She asked, a small smile tugging at her lips. "You have just died, who else do you expect to meet?"

"Y-y-you're d-death?" He asked, confusing joining his myriad of emotions.

"Death with a capital D." She grinned.

"D-do you meet with everyone who dies?" He wondered, unable to stop himself. He shrank back, fearing he had enraged the being before him with his rudeness.

"I'm always there where someone dies, but I rarely talk to them. I guide them to their afterlives, just as I guide a soul into a body when someone is born."

"So, what makes me special?" He asked, finally managing to get rid of his stutter; it just made everything more embarrassing.

"Several things, Harry." Death smiled warmly, Harry blushed. "But for now, we shall talk about that." She pointed towards the _creature_ that lay on the floor, quivering.

"What is it?" Harry asked, wanting but unable to tear his eyes away from it.

"A horcrux!" Death spat, her eyes glowing suddenly. Harry stepped back, and Death, noticing, calmed. "A perversion of the soul. Voldemort has created several, splitting his soul in a quest for immortality." She snorted, as if Voldemort's very idea of immortality was amusing. "On that night, your mother's protection could save all of you. Voldemort accidentally created this _thing_ inside of you." She gestured towards his head. "In your scar." Instinctively, Harry's hand flew up to clasp his forehead.

He stared at the creature. "Can it be destroyed?"

"Of course, that is one of the reasons I am here." She grinned viciously, storming over to the horcrux, and kicking it mercilessly. It squealed in pain, and burst into a gory mess of blood. Harry stared at her in shock but she merely grinned innocently.

"Uh… what are the other reasons you're here for?"

"What?" She blinked, "right." She snapped her fingers, and the whiteness next to her _warped_. To figures appeared, one slightly taller than the other.

Harry dropped to his knees in shock, recognising them instantly. He had seen them in photos and in the Mirror of Erised.

"Mum, dad?"

OoOoOOoOoO

"I'll give you some time alone." Death said quietly, a smile on her face. She faded away silently, leaving Harry alone with his parents.

"Is it really you?" Harry croaked, staring up at them from his knees.

"Yes, honey." Lily said, her eyes tearing up as she all but leapt towards him, enveloping him in a hug. James quickly joined the hug, and Harry revelled in the feeling of his two parents; something he had never expected to feel.

Much to quickly for Harry, the hug was broken and he found himself staring at his parents; lost for words. "Why did Death have to bring you here? Will I not see you again after this?" He blurted worriedly; he was dead now, why wouldn't he see his parents.

Lily smiled at him, stroking his cheek. "Nothing like that, sweetie."

"She sent us here to explain several things." James said, looking almost serious.

"What?"

"Um, well…" James fidgeted until Lily nudged him, rolling her eyes. "Because of that horcrux you have the choice of going back to life."

"I can go back?" Harry's voice squeaked an octave higher. "How, why?"

"The killing curse removes a soul from the body, and in most instances, sends it straight to the afterlife, though some stay behind as ghosts." Lily explained. "As the horcrux is a part of a soul, the curse would take that and leave yours allowing you to go back."

Harry nodded, not understanding entirely. "Should I go back?"

"Yes." James said firmly whilst Lily nodded. Harry recoiled as if struck.

"You don't want me?" He whispered, bowing his head.

"Of course, not sweetie." Lily surged forward, pulling him into a hug. "But you can go back, and live your life. Then, when you die eventually, you can come here and be with us. But if you choose to stay, there is no going back. Whilst you may have some form of happiness here, you will never experience the success you could get if you go back. I-we want you to be happy Harry, and we know you can achieve that happiness if you go back."

Harry stared at his parents, determination sparking in his eyes. He nodded, both sad and happy. "I'll go back." He decided, smiling.

"Excellent." James pulled both Harry and Lily into another hug. "Now," the elder Potter pulled away, and stared at Harry seriously. "When you go back your body will have changed for several reasons. Your magical core will be acting up, but Lily can explain that better. But you will have awoken your heritage and you will be severely different."

"Heritage?" Harry wondered, staring at his father in confusion. James shuffled ever so slightly.

"My mother wasn't human." James started. "She wasn't a magical creature either. She was an alien; a Kryptonian from the planet Krypton. She told my dad she was an explorer and a scientist, and had gone further than any from her planet. Her name was Dor-Re, though she went by the name Dorea Potter. When she came to Earth, she didn't expect to fall in love, or start a family."

"I'm part alien?" Harry squeaked, shock, excitement and fear running through him. "I'm not gonna grow antenna's, am I?" James snorted, losing his seriousness.

"Nah, mum was human in appearance. It's just their species were extremely technologically advanced to ours and their brains were superior. They were also superhuman under a yellow sun."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up as he learnt something new; he liked learning new things, especially extraordinary things: such as magic or aliens. But he had had to hide his fervour to learn and his intelligence because of the Dursley's, Vernon would beat him believing he had cheated if his end of term report was better than Dudley's. He had gotten used to it that he also hid himself at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione hadn't exactly helped; one viewed school as a place for relaxation whilst the other couldn't let anyone beat her.

"They gained extraordinary powers. She was hundreds of times stronger and faster, her body was, from what we knew, indestructible and she could fly. Her senses were several times superior to ours and she didn't require food, drink or sleep."

"She could fly?" Harry asked wondrously, his eyes going distant as he envisioned flying without a broom. To be free; soaring in the sky without a care in the world.

"You will be able to as well; once you go back." Both parents smiled as Harry's eyes lit up, then he frowned.

"Could you do these things as well?"

"I was growing into my heritage. My magic slowed it down so instead of gaining these powers as soon as I was exposed to sunlight they came over time and grew stronger. By the time of my-our… death, I was several times stronger and faster than the average human and I needed less and less food. I couldn't fly though. But Voldemort caught us by surprise so none of that was of any use." He bowed his head shamefully.

"It's all right… dad." James' head flew up, a brilliant smile coming to his lips at the term.

"Kryptonian's weren't perfect, of course, even under a yellow sun. Despite her invulnerability, magic could affect and harm them. Your grandmother researched into both magic and herself, to see why this was and if she could block it. She had claimed she had, in me but we never knew as I," He faltered again. "died before it started." Lily rubbed his back comfortingly, neither of them were comfortable talking about their deaths.

"It did work, though." Death said, suddenly fading into view next to his parents. Harry jumped in shock and Death grinned. "Dor-Re managed to change James's bio-electric aura – a part of Kryptonian invulnerability – so that he would adapt from whatever hit it, instead of just blocking it. This meant that any type of energy that hit the aura would never get through the second time. She also managed to tie in magic so that it could give a Kryptonian power even outside of a yellow sun source; that is if the Kryptonian had magic already." She smirked at Harry and James. "So now that a Killing curse has hit you it won't kill you anymore and once you are hit with any form of kinetic energy" she paused at Harry's frown "- force essentially – It won't harm, etcetera. Having magic aide, the solar empowerment had the odd effect of making the Kryptonian several times stronger, faster and more."

"Woah." Harry said, awed. The power he now had was daunting, terrifying even.

"Don't worry Harry, we know you won't abuse your power." Lily said, recognising her son's fear. "Though if you do, we won't care as long as you are happy. That's all we want for you Harry, to be happy. So, do whatever you want. Now, there's still more to explain. You're magic will have changed when you get back; part of it will be powering your physical abilities whilst the rest of your magic will be adapting. The main reason a wizard could never come back from being truly dead is because of their magic; a magical core is a part of a wizard's soul, allowing us to manipulate the energy we call as magic to alter reality," Lily had stepped forward, and Harry would have to say her face looked exactly like one of the Hogwart's Teachers when they were teaching. He grinned, happy to learn about magic from his mother. "When a wizard dies, their soul moves to the afterlife and their magical core implodes, so if a wizard is brought back they will essentially be missing a part of their soul; which is what happens with inferi and why any summoned souls feel pain on the mortal plane. Muggles could theoretically be brought back as they have no magic so their soul would be whole but because of wizards' superiority complex it has never been tried.

"However, you will be going back, and Death will help you transition and will create a magical core for you; your return will be, unfortunately, extremely painful."

"-Though it will be over quickly." Death promised, interjecting.

"Yes, however your core will be open to any raw magic, absorbing it. When a new-born magical is born, they are born with their innate magic and it grows with them. But you won't be able to do that, as it would kill you once more, so your core will be absorbing from the ley lines of Earth. Do you know what ley lines are?"

"Uhh, sort of?" Harry shuffled embarrassedly, blushing.

Lily smiled warmly, seemingly not caring that Harry didn't know. "Ley lines are the channels of Earth's natural magic, and they run all over the Earth. Several places have intersecting Ley Lines and are extremely rich in magic, places such as Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic and Stonehenge. You will be absorbing what is nearly limitless energy, so you must stop before you kill yourself." Lily warned, frowning slightly; she didn't like her son being in danger. "Due to this your body, will be rich in natural magic; the most powerful of all forms of magic. You will be an exceptionally powerful wizard." Lily couldn't help but smile proudly at that. "Just make sure to stop the absorbing."

"I will." Harry nodded. "Will it hurt?"

"It will be like eating after being starved for several days." Death said. "Which is why your mother keeps warning you that you must stop." Harry nodded again.

"Anything else?" He asked, feeling that he would be going back soon. His parents glanced at Death, who stayed silent. Harry stared two but the entity didn't budge. Instead she walked towards Harry and gripped his shoulder.

"We love you Harry." Lily cried, flinging herself in another hug, which James again joined. Harry smiled, a feeling of safety and love washing over him for the third time in however long it had been since he had died.

"I love you too Mum, Dad."

"Be happy, son. Find some girls, take over the world, destroy the world; do whatever you want." He had stopped at Lily's warning look. "But be happy."

"I will." He croaked, his voice suddenly hoarse. How long would it be till he saw his parents again. Tears sprung to his eyes. "I love you."

"And we, you, son."

Death gripped his shoulder and the whiteness disappeared.

OoOoOOoOoO

 _ **Hope you like the first chapter and yes, Harry will be overpowered as hell. Why? Cuz it's fun. And if anyone was wondering why Harry was accepting everything so easily, in death, or in limbo, one is a lot more mentally advanced than on the mortal plane, especially if that one Is Kryptonian. As for Lily and James' knowledge, the afterlife houses the fountain of wisdom, which grants any who drink it near omniscience in knowledge. The only problem is you have to be dead or Death and her Master to get into the afterlife and you lose that knowledge if you leave the afterlife. Sucks don't it.**_

 _ **Any who, I'm out, peace.**_


End file.
